The present embodiments relate to deblending of blended data.
Conventional seismic surveys require that the time interval between two source shots (e.g., dynamite or vibrators on land, and air guns in marine survey) is sufficiently long to avoid interference between these shots. This makes seismic data acquisition time consuming. To reduce survey time, the number of shots is restricted to an acceptable minimum. The spatial domain, however, is poorly sampled.
Simultaneous sources/blended acquisition refers to having a plurality of sources in a single shot gather. Such a data acquisition scheme may reduce time in field surveys and efficiently provide versatile illumination and dense sampling geometry, thus offering cost saving and better seismic image quality.
Methods to deblend blended data may lead to unsatisfactory results if source interference is not adequately removed or diminished.
Accordingly, new and improved methods and systems to deblend blended data are to be provided.